


Rude Boy

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): Can you do a Ziall one where Zayn is the school bad boy and Niall is the popular jock. One day they are sitting in the back of the class together and Niall manages to piss Zayn off (you can choose how). Zayn storms off to the bathroom and Niall follows. Niall knows that Zayn isn't as tough as he wants people to believe. They are both gay and Niall takes Zayn's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by Rihanna.
> 
> I know it might seem dub con but trust me, Zayn is full consensual of the smexy bits that happen ;)
> 
> NOTE: I wrote this in early 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to prety much everything. You have been warned.

Zayn has had it up to the top of his head with Niall. Niall fucking Horan. The jock, star athlete of every single sport played, and the boy that pretty much every non-straight boy and girl lusts after.

 

The only class they have together is English, Zayn's favourite. While Zayn is somehow the resident 'bad boy' of the school, he also manages to keep his grades on top. For the better part of the last hour, Niall has been whispering loudly with his mate, Liam--who is another sports prodigy. They keep laughing boisterously about some stupid jokes they share and is doing an excellent job at distracting Zayn from the eighteenth-century poets he admires. The teacher, just like the rest of the school, lets Niall have his way. Worst of all, Zayn thinks that he heard his name leave Niall's soft-looking lips.

"Yo, Malik." Yup, Niall happens to sit right behind him. "Got a sec?"

Zayn chooses to ignore him

So guess what Niall does: he start to nudge at his arse with the tip of his stupidly expensive Supra.

"Malik," he whines like a little kid. "Talk to me."

"What?" Zayn hisses.

"Are you, ya know, gay?"

The darker skinned lad stiffens. "No."

"Oh, c'mon. My gaydar has never been wrong, Zaynie boy."

"I. Am . Not gay, you hot-headed jock. You think that popularity makes you all that?" Zayn retorts.

Niall smirks, looking way to sexy for Zayn to stay mad at the Irish lad. "I know I am all that. Straight A's and athletic scholarships, mate."

"Don't call me that, you dick."

"People tend to like me dick," Niall winks.

 _That's it,_ Zayn thinks. _I've had more than enough of his douche-ness._ Without an explanation, Zayn storms out of the classroom, leaving behind a stunned teacher and classmates.

 

Thankfully, the toilets are only across that hall. He stands in front of the mirror, wiping furiously at the angry tears. Gah, why can't that Irish twit leave him the hell alone?

Too late, he realises that he left the door open. As he rushes to the door only to find a smirking Niall.

"I know," he says without preamble.

"What do you know?"

"That you, inside the baddie exterior, have a soft heart that is capable of feeling."

"Well, you're wrong, Horan."

"I can prove that I'm right."

"How so?"

Niall grins as he locks the door behind him and lunges forward, attaching his lips to Zayn's. Zayn can't help but moan quietly at the sensation; Niall's lips are as soft as they appear. Niall nudges his on Zayn's and soon, their lips find a rhythm that feels so right, so natural. Soon, the blond runs the tip of his tongue along the seam of Zayn's lips, asking for entrance. The access is granted in less than a second, and their tongues tangle in a heated dance for dominance. Despite his reputation, Zayn hasn't been with a lot of people so he lets Niall take the lead. Actually, he is still a virgin.

He stiffens when he feels Niall's firm hands travel up inside his shirt, gently lifting the material. Niall feels Zayn's tension so he presses tender kisses over his face: his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, his temples, and his closed eyelids. When he can tell that Zayn has relaxed, he takes off his own shirt first than Zayn's. He puts his hands on Zayn's fine bum and lifts him up. Instinctively, the tanned lad wraps his legs around Niall's slim and toned waist. Niall's mouth trails down Zayn's neck as he makes his way to the sinks. There, he sets down the slightly older lad on the cold linoleum surface. His hands knead into Zayn's arse, making him cry out in pleasure. Grinning in triumph, Niall begins to grind their hips together in a slow tempo. Niall latched his hot talented mouth onto the bulging vein on the side of Zayn's neck. The latter throws his head back to give Niall more room and moans loudly in utmost pleasure.

"N-Ni. . . . " he breathes out.

"Yes?" Niall asks, sucking a large bruise onto the sensitive spot.

"P-please."

"Please what, Zee?"

"Please fuck me," he says bluntly.

"Gladly." Niall switches sides to create another lovebite. He follows with a soothing lick and a light nip.

They undress each other quickly, trousers hitting the floor with a rustle. Their breaths speed up and soon, their hips and colliding together, crotches rubbing harshly. Niall's fingers ghost over the top edge of Zayn's tight Calvin Klein's. He teases the inch of crevice between Zayn's cheeks, a shudder running down the older's back.

"Fuck, Niall. Hurr--" Zayn cuts himself off as Niall's warm hands slip inside his briefs, clenching around his aching hard length. A long moan escapes Zayn's mouth when Niall's thumb brushes over the sensitive slit on the tip. Smirking, Niall rubs hard at it, smearing the precum on his own fingers as well as his length. With his free hand, Niall tugs the briefs off and flings it behind him somewhere. The Irish lad licks his way down, leaving behind plenty of bruises and kisses. Once he reaches his destination, he replaces his hand with his mouth. Zayn keens lowly as Niall take shim all the way in on the first go. Zayn bucks his hips up, forcing an inch or so down Niall's tight throat. The pleasure he receives is immense, especially when Niall hums around him. Niall bobs his head up to swirl his tongue around the tip, earning another round of needy moans from the other. While the dark-haired lad is distracted, Niall ends up Zayn's knees and in the same motion, slides his index finger into Zayn's tight, untried entrance. Zayn scrunches up his face in pain, unused to the intrusion. Niall hisses around Zayn's cock, sending vibrations up his spine.

Niall waits patiently for the pressure around his finger to decrease. When it does, he wiggles it around tentatively, freezing at Zayn's gasp. He rocks it back and forth, searching for that special spot that will make Zayn go headers with ecstasy. A smile appears on his face as his fingertip brushes something fleshy. The tanned lad screams out, his muscles relaxing in a millisecond. Feeling Zayn's walls loosen, Niall adds his middle finger to the first. Zayn grunts out, half in pain and half in pleasure. The stretch and tingles are more pleasurable than painful now. He even starts to rock his hips onto Niall's digits, breathy moans leaving his mouth. A third joins up with the others and now Zayn can't control his reactions; he wants more and more. He forces Niall's fingers deeper inside him, wanting to feel that intense rapture again.

"You ready?" Niall whispers, his dick throbbing to be thrust deep inside Zayn's tight arsehole.

"Yeah," Zayn pants out.

"Okay,"

Niall takes out packets of lube and condom from his trouser pocket. (Zayn isn't really surprised.)  After putting the condom on himself and slicking up his cock, aligns the tip against Zayn's opening. The nervous lad tries his best to rid his body of tension but that's impossible. He has never done this before, either with girl or another lad.

"Relax," Niall murmurs, his lips somehow at his sweet spot on his neck once again. When Zayn's body refuses to, Niall decides to take matters into his own hands and strokes up and down Zayn's rock-hard cock. Then his fingers glide towards the soft, and ultra sensitve patch of skin between his length and his entrance. Zayn cries out Niall's name when Niall rubs his perinium, pressing into his prostate. Niall sees his chance and enters Zayn.

Zayn moans, feeling so full and so streched out. He hurts like hell but the way Niall is touching his prostate from the outside distracts him from the pain. Niall bottoms out and waits for Zayn to give him he signal to proceed. After a minute or so, Zayn nods for Niall to start moving. Niall starts off slow and sweet, his length barely thrusting in and out of Zayn's warmth. That doesn't last long as Zayn's head rolls back in pleasure, little  _uh's_ leaving his mouth in a chant interspersed with Niall's name. The little whimpers go straight down to Nialls dick, hardening him even more. He picks up the pace and pulls out completely, only to slam back in quickly. Zayn's back arches at the intense rapturous sensation. It's like nothing he has experienced before and, bleeding hell, he wants more.

"Har-hard--" he gasps out, a violent shudder ripping down his spine when Niall's cock pounds into his prostate forcefully. Niall hitting his prostate from inside and outside causes his mind to white out from euphoria. He feels like he is going to explode with pleasure, which he does in five more forceful thrusts. Niall shivers when Zayn's arse clenches and unclenches around his dick, still buried to the hilt inside the other lad. He rocks into Zayn's hole, riding out his high and pumping his hand up and down to milk every last bit of pleasure from him. His own release impending, Niall thrusts into Zayn faster than before, almost frantic now. He cries out Zayn's name as he empties his load inside Zayn, collapsing onto his fit body.

Once Niall somewhat regains his composure, he flips Zayn onto his stomach, his arse facing Niall. He kneels on the floor and laps at Zayn's loose entrance, tasting his own release. Zayn jumps at the contact, his opening over-sensitive now. Niall dips his tongue in and feels around the ridges. Then he sucks hard, gathering his own fluids in his mouth. He swallows half of it to make some room and drags his lips onto Zayn's back. Niall flips Zayn around yet and this time, he laps up Zayn's fluids from his six-pack. Seeing that Zayn's abs are clean and agleam with a mix of his saliva and residue of bodily fluids, Niall reaches up to kiss Zayn. They snog hotly and Niall massages Zayn's tongue with his own, letting the English lad have a taste of his own release as well as Niall's. Zayn moans lowly into Niall's mouth at the taste. It's better than he ever imagined it to be.

They jump apart when the annoying bell rings. Niall grins smugly as he backs away and bends down to pick up his boxers. He redresses quickly and tosses Zayn his school untiform.

"So," he says, his voice lower and husky from sex. "Be my boyfriend. Actually, you aren't allowed to say no after this crazy hot sex we had."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Great," Niall kiss the tip of Zayn's nose. "See you after school, boyfriend." He pecks Zayn on his cheek a final time before exiting the toilets

Zayn touches his cheek with a dreamy expression on his face. His cheeks feel warm from Niall's lips made contact.

Smiling at the ground, Zayn walks out of the toilets, eager for school to be over already.


End file.
